Looney Tunes
Looney Tunes was the most interesting member of the Werner Bros series. Team Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny Bugs has also appeared in numerous video games, including the Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle series, Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout, Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage, Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble, Looney Tunes B-Ball, Looney Tunes Racing, Looney Tunes: Space Race, Bugs Bunny Lost in Time, Bugs Bunny and Taz Time Busters, Loons: The Fight for Fame and Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal.In 2011, Bugs Bunny and the rest of the Looney Tunes gang returned to television in the Cartoon Network sitcom, The Looney Tunes Show, with Jeff Bergman returning to voice both Bugs and Daffy Duck. The characters feature new designs by artist Jessica Borutski. Among the changes to Bugs' appearance were the simplification and enlargement of his feet, as well as a change to his fur from gray to a shade of mauve (though in the second season, his fur has been changed back to gray).[44] In the series, Bugs and Daffy are portrayed as best friends as opposed to their usual pairing as rivals or frenemies. At the same time, Bugs is more openly annoyed at Daffy's antics in the series (sometimes to the point of aggression), compared to his usual carefree personality from the original cartoons. Bugs and Daffy are close friends with Porky Pig in the series, although Bugs tends to be a more reliable friend to Porky than Daffy is. Bugs also dates Lola Bunny in the show, although at first he finds her to be "crazy" and a bit too talkative (he later learns to accept her personality quirks, similar to his tolerance for Daffy). Unlike the original cartoons, Bugs lives in a regular home, which he shares with Daffy, Taz (whom he treats as a pet dog) and Speedy Gonzalez, in the middle of a cul-de-sac with their neighbors Yosemite Sam, Granny and Witch Lezah. Lola Bunny Lola first appeared in the 1996 film Space Jam. She is shown with tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes. Sylvester In many cartoons, Sylvester is shown intentionally sticking out his tongue while speaking, putting emphasis that the lisp is intentional. Sylvester is also known for spraying people he's talking to with the saliva from his lisping, which is a trait rarely shared by Daffy. A common gag used for both Sylvester and Daffy is a tendency to go on a long rant, complaining about a subject and then ending it by saying "sakes." Tweety In his early appearances in Bob Clampett cartoons, Tweety is a very aggressive character who tries anything to foil his foe, even kicking his enemy when he is down. Tweety was toned down when Friz Freleng started directing the series into a more cutesy bird, and even more when Granny was introduced, however sometimes Tweety still kept his malicious side. One of his most notable "malicious" moments is in the cartoon Birdy and the Beast; when a cat tries to chase Tweety by flying and falls after remembering that cats cannot fly, Tweety says sympathetically, "Awww, the poor kitty cat! He faw down and go (in a loud, tough, masculine voice) BOOM!!", after which he grins mischievously. A similar gag was used in A Tale Of Two Kitties when Tweety, wearing an air raid warden's helmet, suddenly yells out in that same voice: "Turn out those lights!" Daffy Duck Daffy starred in the 3-D short Daffy's Rhapsody with Elmer Fudd that was originally set to premiere before Happy Feet Two but instead it debuted prior to Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. The short features Daffy and Elmer in the first CG or 3-D depiction of these specific Looney Tunes characters. According to Matthew O’Callaghan who directed the short, the audio comes from a 1950s recording for a children's album.[9] Tazmainian Devil As the youngest of the Looney Tunes characters, the Tasmanian Devil, or 'Taz' as he has come to be known, is generally portrayed as a ferocious albeit dim-witted omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds. He is best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls and rasps, and his ability to spin like a vortex and bite through just about anything.[1] Speedy Gonzales Speedy debuted in 1953's Cat-Tails for Two, directed by Robert McKimson. This early Speedy was a leaner, rattier-looking creation with a sizable gold front tooth and wore a red Polo shirt. The cartoon featured him outwitting a smart-and-stupid pair of cats, George and Benny (parodies of George and Lenny), aboard a ship. Later on, this original version of Speedy is used as an unnamed background character a couple of times. Though he was created by McKimson, the majority of the cartoons with him were directed by Friz Freleng. Marvin the Martian Marvin's design was based on a conception of the Roman god Mars. "That was the uniform that Mars wore — that helmet and skirt. We thought putting it on this ant-like creature might be funny. But since he had no mouth, we had to convey that he was speaking totally through his movements. It demanded a kind of expressive body mechanics."[1] Forgon Leghorn The character of Foghorn Leghorn was directly inspired by the popular character of Senator Claghorn, a blustering Southern politician played by Kenny Delmar who was a regular character on the Fred Allen radio show. The rooster adopted many of Claghorn's catch phrases, such as "That's a joke, ah say, that's a joke, son." Delmar had based the character of Claghorn upon a Texas rancher who was fond of saying this.[1] Pepe Le Pew Pepé Le Pew storylines typically involve Pepé in pursuit of what appears to be a female skunk ("la belle femme skunk fatale"). But, usually, the supposed female skunk is actually a black cat (retroactively named Penelope Pussycat) who has had a white stripe painted down her back, often by accident (as by squeezing under a fence with wet white paint). Usually Penelope runs away from him anyway because of his putrid odor or because of his overly assertive manner. As Penelope frantically races to get away from Pepé, he hops after her at a leisurely pace. Wile E. Coyote Wile E. Coyote is constantly trying to catch Road Runner, but somehow always fails. He also stars in he and Road Runner's own shorts. He is usually shown ordering Acme products as he would normally do in most shorts. For instance, in the short Winter Blunderland, he orders an Acme productthat makes the whole desert turn into an ice land. He also appears briefly outside of a short in Yosemite Sam's Blow My Stack at the anger management classes. Acme products that he ordered will be used in such plans to catch Road Runner but always fails. A lot of the products have such advantages, though it always backfires on Wile E. He later appears in Point, Laser Point, where he is shown at Witch Lezah's counseling classes in the waiting room, and Sylvester starts to constantly bug him. In Rebel Without a Glove, he was shown trying to catch the Road Runner. He saw Bugs on the road and exchanged peace signs in passing. He appears again in Here Comes The Pig, where following another failed attempt to catch the Road Runner he pointed the lost rabbit (Bugs) the way back to the road. Road Runner Road Runner always has a plan to get Wile E. Coyote off of his back. He also stars in his and Wile E's own shorts. He always gets the upper hand due to his fast speed and the disfuntional Acme products that Wile E. always order. For instance, in the CGI short, A Zipline in the Sand, Road Runner uses speed to break away from Wile E.'s wrath. Yosemite Sam Samuel Michelangelo Rosenbelg , also known as Yosemite Sam is a loud western figure of ''Looney Tunes. ''He was created because Elmer Fudd was considered very soft, and that Friz Freleng needed a tougher figure to face Bugs Bunny. Category:1930 series debut Category:Rated G Category:Warner Bros Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Shows Category:Past Songs/Shorts Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy Category:Mascots